Cream And Galahad
by LongAgoOldAndForgotten
Summary: Galahad found a strange object - a bottle of Cream! Just a short Oneshot. Mainly focused on Galahad, and it's all about humour! As explained on my profile - written years ago for a King Arthur Forum.


Galahad was on his way to the tavern when he saw this strange bottle-like object. He picked it up and held it closer to his face to read the words clearly.

"S….R…E…A…M…. Sream." Galahad read aloud with a goofy expression on his face.

"How strange." Galahad said to himself.

He made his way further to the tavern with the object.

"Hey Gawain! Look what I found." Galahad said as he entered the tavern and holds the object out to Gawain.

"What is it?" Gawain asked confused.

"I have no idea; I found it on my way over. Look it says Sream." Galahad said proud.

"No you fool, it says Cream." Gawain corrected him.

"Does not!" Galahad argued.

"Does to." Gawain said.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants, what is Cream?" Galahad asked.

"How the hell should I know, you were the one who found it." Gawain said.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG then I can name it, I call it Sream." Galahad said jumping up and down.

"You silly jumping skirt boy. You can't name it, it already has a name." Lancelot said.

"But Gawain said he didn't know what Cream is, so I call it Sream." Galahad said still jumping.

"Then tell me jumping bunny, what is Sream?" Gawain asked.

"I don't know." Galahad said.

"Then why do you want to call it Sream?" Gawain asked.

"Because I found it." Galahad said.

*Two hours later*

"Okay skirt boy, seriously, you can stop jumping now, you won, you can call that stupid thingy, whatever it is, Sream, alright." Lancelot said.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG." Galahad said as he stops jumping.

"Did I ever tell you that this boy as a few screws missing?" Lancelot said to Gawain.

"Only a few?" Bors asked.

"I'll be generous, so yeah only a few." Lancelot grinned.

"Hey, when did Tristan fall a sleep?" Galahad asked as he sat down.

"Oh, your jumping made him sleepily." Gawain said.

"I wonder what this thing is and what it can do." Galahad said as he looked at it closely.

"Oh, look at this white thingy." Galahad said as he pushed it down causing white stuff to spill all over this hand.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG. This is so cool." Galahad said getting excited again.

"Oh no! You are not going to start jumping again are you?" Lancelot asked.

"Nope!" Galahad said simply.

Galahad looked that the thing in his hand then at a sleepy Tristan then back at the thing again. Then got a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at boy?" Bors asked.

Galahad without answering held the thing close to Tristan's opened hand resting on the table then pushed the top down again causing white stuff to spill all over Tristan's hand.

"Boy you are playing with FIRE!" Gawain said.

"Just watch." Galahad said as he took a piece of cloth and tickled Tristan's snoring face with it. In reaction Tristan's white covered hand came up automatically towards his face and rubbed all the white stuff all over his face in his sleep.

"WHAT THE!" Tristan said as he suddenly wakes.

Everyone laughed at a White faced Tristan.

"What is it? Get it off!" Tristan shouted.

"Relax, it looks harmless." Lancelot said between the laughs.

"If I find the guilty one, he will pay with his life." Tristan swears as he got up and walked away.

"Okay, that was funny." Galahad said as he got up and was startled by a new and beautiful bar maid.

"Hi Galahad Love." Clare said, which was enough to make Galahad faint.

Galahad was so startled that he had an accident with the thing in his hand, which caused white stuff to spill all over her dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Galahad said red faced.

"Oh, Galahad I didn't know you liked me that much." Clare said and the Knights laughed.

"Whoa no it wasn't me, it was this thing." Galahad said.

"Right." Clare said as she grinned.

"It was, it's the heat, it builds up in this… I mean…" Galahad said red-faced holding up the thing.

"I know…" Clare grinned.

"Then it spills…. I mean…." Galahad said red faced and the Knights laughed even harder.

"I know how it works Gally. But you and I will never…" Clare grinned and left.

"Great." Galahad said as he fell down in his chair red faced.

"Now… Tell me again, what is Sream?" Gawain asked and the Knights laughed again.


End file.
